Piece of Cake
by Robsicle
Summary: Isabella's the proud owner of her own coffee shop. Edward Cullen and his band 'After Twilight' are touring through the States and end their tour in Seattle. What will happen if he meets the muse that will make him feel alive again?  M for LEMONS-CANON
1. Chapter 1

**_Why Hello there fandom *waves*  
>I finally got the balls to post this up! It's my very first attempt at writing fanfiction :)<em>**

**_I would like to thank my wonderful Beta, Jules (jules1000) for her help and support! You are loved! ;D _**

**_I really hope people will read this, and a review would be very nice!_**

**_Love!_**

**_Robsicle_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary<em>**

_Isabella's the proud owner of her own coffee shop. Edward Cullen and his band 'After Twilight' are touring through the States and end their tour in Seattle. He's got enough of the stalking fans and his home town Chicago and is having severe writer's block. When his sister Alice drags him with her for brother-sister bonding time he meets the girl that's going to make his music and his heart live again._

* * *

><p><em>Piece of Cake.<em>  
><strong>Chapter One<strong>

I prepped myself for the start of the noon shift, pulled on my apron and placed some freshly iced cakes into the counter; making sure they were all cut in even pieces and started brewing the coffee.

It was Friday, so Rosalie would be here soon to help me, like she did every week, as did Angela. Rosalie normally came around seven-thirty, and Angela at eleven but the both of them had worked so many hours already this week that I decided they could have a little time off and that they could start at eleven today.

Friday was the busiest day of the entire week, along with Monday. Don't ask me why. On weekdays, the shop was open from seven (in the morning) until four in the afternoon, and most of the time the place was crowded with college and university students with their laptops who craved caffeine and buttery goodness, along with the occasional senior ladies who came by for their two p.m. mug of coffee and a nice chat with their friends or even grandchildren sometimes.

Business men stopped by for their morning shot of double espresso or fat-free lattes for the business ladies. I provided free Wi-Fi-access for all my customers, which made it a very desirable place to hang out.

I retreated into the kitchen again when my alarm-clock went off, announcing that another batch of my Chocolate Luna-tics cookies was ready and awaiting me in the oven.

These cookies were very popular at my shop. They were basically your average vanilla and chocolate dough with large bits of chocolate mixed in, and shaped as crescent moons, hence the name.

I took my oven-mittens and placed the cookies on a rail to cool down. The radio was playing softly in the background and I hummed along to the newest Britney.

The bell rang, informing me Rosalie and Angela had arrived for their shifts. I checked the clock, it was already ten to eleven, and I couldn't have been happier to see them.

I'd been working my ass off all morning, and I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I was all by myself and even when I opened the shop earlier, thinking the crowd wouldn't wait to arrive at seven-thirty in one big group, but they did anyway, making me feel dizzy from turning to the coffee-maker to the display window, to the till and to the customer about a thousand times.

I was glad the most hectic part of the day was over, and looked forward to the old ladies and students who'd stop by this afternoon because they could actually afford to wait five minutes until they got their coffee. Business folks? Not so keen on the waiting.

I ran out of the kitchen, seeing my two girls approach me and smiling broadly.

"Hi, Bella! How did it go this morning? Not regretting it that you let us sleep-in?" Angela asked me.

"Hey girls," I wiped my hands on my apron. "Let's say I was very close to calling you. It was like all coffee shops in Seattle were closed by the look of it, we had double the amount of customers as usual I think," I said, exaggerating a bit.

"Oh gosh, you should've called us Sweetie! You know we would've come to rescue you!" Rosalie said coming over to hug me.

I was so glad I had Rosalie and Angela, the two angels I was proud to be able to call my best friends in this entire world.

We got along so well, despite the fact we were miles apart in personality and looks. Rosalie was the blond-bombshell with the rocking body and ice-blue eyes. She could be quite the bitch, and was a very strong an independent woman who didn't need a man by her side to boss around. If anyone was boss, it was Rose. She hoped to open up her own garage one day, once she saved enough money by working here. I really tried to help her with that by letting her do more hours than Angela, who agreed with me on that one since she liked to spend a lot of time with her fiancé, Ben.

Angela is a complete saint, with shoulder-length dark brown hair and matching eyes, rimmed by a pair of grey glasses. She always managed to look fresh, always smiled and was sometimes too sweet for her own good. She had been dating Ben since her senior year of high school, which had already been six years ago by now. Time flies when you're busy, I guess. Their relationship even survived three years of college, during which Angela had spent miles away from Ben to complete her degree in English. Why she wanted to work here, at the shop, instead of being a teacher was a mystery to me. I guess she liked it here.

I on the other hand, didn't go to college, because my father, police chief Charlie Swan, couldn't afford it. He had been forced to only work part-time after he had an accident at work, that caused him to have serious back problems and a bad leg. I felt so sorry for him. He felt sorry for me, and felt guilty that he had to take away my chance at education and my dream to do something with psychology or English. It took me months to reassure him that I'd be fine. I took a job at the bakery in Forks, the town we were living in. The baker, Tom, was from French descent and taught me how to develop the skills I possess now. People came from far to little Forks to buy his fabulous éclairs de Duval, his own special recipe for the most delicious chocolate éclairs I'd ever eaten in my entire life.

Tom encouraged me to make things of my own, and so the Chocolate Luna-tics were born, with approval from the master himself. I did what Rosalie was doing now; saving up and making plans for the future. And in a span of five years time I was able to save enough money to buy a little shop in Seattle and make it my own slice of heaven.

My father helped me with the whole process, and even got me an entire team of workmen from La Push to put up the place exactly like I wanted it. He asked Sam Uley's team to come over. They had been friends of ours for a very long time. They did the hard duties, I made them food and coffee, and got them the occasional beer at the end of the day.

I was very proud of what I had accomplished, and never even thought that I would ever open up a shop of my own. I never considered myself a business woman, not that I consider myself that today, but I had to admit I liked it. Being my own boss made me feel free, strong and independent. But I didn't have a thing against Rose though, the alpha-woman of the twenty-first century.

My heart swelled with pride the day that Thomas Duval, my teacher stopped by on the opening day, and helped me to paint the name on the door and the sign.

The rest is history, as they say. And just like that, _Piece of Cake_ was born.

* * *

><p>So, should I keep going?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone!  
>I have to say, I was so damn pleased with those reviews! Make sure to keep 'em coming ;)<br>_**

**_This chapter was really nice to write and thanks to my lovely Jules, it's even nicer ;) You rock, bb!_**

**_Enjoy _**

**_:) _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary<em>**

_Isabella's the proud owner of her own coffee shop. Edward Cullen and his band 'After Twilight' are touring through the States and end their tour in Seattle.  
>He's got enough of the stalking fans and his home town Chicago and is having severe writer's block.<br>When his sister Alice drags him with her for brother-sister bonding time he meets the girl that's going to make his music and his heart live again._

* * *

><p><em>Piece of Cake.<em>  
><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The shift was going great with the help of the girls and we barely had any trouble at all. Soon enough, I ran out of chocolate Luna-tics and by three, most of the cakes were gone as well.

Slowly but surely, the shop became less crowded and the three of us got to shift to a lower gear.

"Bells, can you make some more cookies? There aren't any left after these," Angela asked as she scooped up a couple of vanilla flavored onto a plate.

"Sure thing, I'll get started right away." I told her and went to the kitchen.

Unfortunately, my supplies were running low, and I didn't have enough flour to make a batch of cookies. I cursed myself for forgetting to go shopping and picked up the store's credit card from the kitchen drawer and locked it again.

"Rose?" I asked as the blonde was re-organizing the cakes in the display counter. Her head shot up in my direction immediately as she hummed her reply.

"I need to go over to the store. You two can handle it for a while?" I asked her, taking off my apron and straightening my ponytail.

"Sure, go and take your time. We can handle it," Rosalie said and gave me a toothy smile.

I nodded, said my goodbyes, and walked out the door to my car, a pale blue Chevrolet truck with publicity for the shop painted on the side.

The ride to the grocery store wasn't unpleasant, and only took me about five minutes. I drove into the Clearwater's parking lot and walked in clutching my big purse.

"Why, hello there, Bella," someone greeted me. It was Leah, the daughter of the owner Sue. Most of the time she was very cranky and buzzing with an unhappy vibe, but today she seemed genuinely glad to have someone to talk to.

"Good afternoon, Leah. How are you doing today?" I decided to have some small talk with her, just for the sake of not letting her think I was a careless bitch, which I got a lot of times because I didn't really feel the need to talk to people all the time.

"Good, thanks for asking. I bet you're busy as hell again?" she asked, letting the fingers of her free hand glide over the files she was holding.

"You could say that," I smiled. "But I love what I do, so you don't really hear me complaining."

She nodded and told me she would have to go to work again, and we went our separate ways.

I quickly walked over to the aisles I needed and met Seth Clearwater in the flour aisle.

"Hi, Seth!" He jumped at my words.

"Gosh, Bells, you startled me," he said, placing his hand over his heart.

Seth was Leah's brother, and nineteen years old. He was very good looking, with naturally tanned skin and jet black hair that reached his chin, and sparkly brown-green eyes. All of these traits were thanks to him being of Native American descent.

"Sorry," I laughed. "What're you doing there?" I nodded towards the poster and tape he was holding.

"Oh, my favorite band is coming to Seattle to close their tour. I figured that a poster would be appropriate since they're so good and all," he confessed.

"So, you're one of those fan-girls?" I joked at him and his cheeks turned to an almost invisible red thanks to his tan.

"I am not, Bella. Please. I'm a guy, remember?" He said and posed like a body-builder, which made him knock over a bag of flour.

"Oh fuck," he said and crouched down to pick it up and place it back, happy to see the bag was still in one piece.

"Yeah, sure you are. You never know though," I said.

"Nah, not my style Bella-kins," he winked at me and put the poster against a concrete pillar.

The picture on it showed three guys. They looked amazing, each in their own way, and they all wore black skinny jeans. The guy on the left's pants looked stained with grey paint and he wore dark gray cowboy boots and also a grey T-shirt that looked worn and distressed. His hair was a mix of honey blond and dark blond and curled, a bit longer than chin-length.

My eyes were drawn to the guy in the middle like he was a magnet and I was a refrigerator door. His hair screamed that he just had a wild night full of rough sex and was a color in between brown, blonde and red. His pants were shredded at his right knee and he wore a plaid shirt in grey and black over a black shirt. The shoes he wore weren't anything special; just your average guy-shoes. The third guy, on the right in the picture, was very muscular and equally tall. He must've been over six foot seven and had dark hair that was cropped short, yet you could see his natural hair was curly. He wore a grey wife beater which showed off his muscular arms as well as the tattoos snaking down his arm, which ended at his elbow.

Under the trio of hot men, there was a banner with in big black letters that had 'After Twilight' written onto it.

"Nice poster, although I don't really know the band," I said to Seth whose eyes started to bulge out of their sockets.

"You don't? Honey, get out of your cave! They're huge in Seattle, as well as in the rest of Washington," he said, like that would explain a lot

"They are? Oh. Well, I guess I really have been working too much," I confessed, letting my eyes wander over the handsome trio again.

"You sure have. It's the first time I've seen you in three weeks. I remember Angela doing your groceries in the meantime. She said you were up to your ears in cookie batter," he smiled.

"Yeah… I know. It's been a rough month to be honest." I said.

We chatted a bit more, and Seth told me about his girlfriend, Claire, who was coming over from New York next week where she was attending University. He was over the moon about it and I could see it by the twinkle in his eyes that he couldn't wait to hold her.

_Ah, young love._

I picked up everything I needed eventually and walked over to the check-out, passing another three of those 'After Twilight' posters.

At the till, I met Sue Clearwater who was ringing up my purchases because they were lacking personnel. We had a nice little chat about how my father was doing back in Forks and when he'd be visiting me.

Sue had some sort of crush on my father, I believe. She was a fifty-two year old widow. Her husband passed away last year due to a stroke that unfortunately ran in the family. She was devastated. So were Leah and Seth, but they seemed to have come to peace with it, and believed their father was in a better place now. Still, it was sad. I couldn't exactly imagine a life without Charlie. He wasn't present all the time, but we had our phone calls and exchange of visits every once in a while where he provided fresh caught fish and I provided the main cooking.

I have to call my father soon, I thought.

Once I paid for my gear, I drove back to the shop. Inside, Rosalie noticed me and she came out to help me carry the bags I was struggling with.

She can be such an angel, I thought to myself.

"Wow, we better keep track of the inside of the cupboards if we want to avoid having you flat on your ass on the pavement because of these," Rose laughed and took three bags from my hands.

"Please, remind me every once in a while," I said and winked at her.

I locked the car and walked inside with Rosalie, straight to the kitchen. We dumped the bags onto the counter and unpacked, stocking everything into the right cupboards, and retreated to help Angela.

There were about five tables occupied, as were three of the bar stools.

I recognized Ben Cheney, who sat at the coffee bar with his notepad and a pen, which he was fiddling with.

"Hey Ben. How are you?" I asked him and stepped behind the counter.

"Hi Bella. I'm good. How are you doing? Busy, I assume?" He smiled at me, sipping from his cup of coffee, which he took black and two sweets.

"Yeah, sure thing. Are you waiting on Angela?" I asked, wiping some frosting from the counter.

"I am, but I have time. I brought my work," he motioned to the notepad that lay in front of him.

Ben was a journalist for a local paper but looking for a better job at a more well known newspaper or magazine.

"Good for you. If you need anything, just yell," I said, smiling and walking to the kitchen to make some more cookies.

I was happy with my shop, thrilled with the friends I made and very thankful for the money I made. But I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I was a bit more like Angela; having a guy who loved me, or having a future with another person. Or what it would be like if I was carefree like Rose, and was strong and beautiful.

Over beating eggs, I realized I wasn't any of those things, and that I didn't have someone like Ben to care for me. I had the feeling that despite everything I had reached, I was missing something, someone in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo, nakedward for your thoughts? *gives puppy-dog-face*<strong>

**Edward might make his appearance in the next chapter on a nice and surprising way, but, I really need your opinion on this: Do you want EPOV, or strictly Bella's?  
>And what do you think about some pictures and outfits and whatnot? Just let me know :)<strong>

**See you next time ;)**

**xo,  
><strong>**Robsicle. **


End file.
